


Shake My Faith, Rock My Bed

by Anastales



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eileen has too much love to handle, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Walter is alive, religion and cults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastales/pseuds/Anastales
Summary: Eileen and Henry decide to open their polyamorous relationship to a third lover.They get much more than they bargained for in Walter Sullivan.
Relationships: Eileen Galvin/Henry Townshend, Eileen Galvin/Walter Sullivan, Eileen Galvin/Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend, Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Shake My Faith, Rock My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello new fic
> 
> I just love these three, especially together in any combination
> 
> This is my first time writing a polyamorous couple so I hope I get it right :)
> 
> This is an AU where the rules to the 21 sacraments are a bit different so Walter doesn't have to kill himself to complete them, among other things lol
> 
> Enjoy! Tags will update as the fic develops

+++++

Candlelight shone on the dark water of a deep metal basin in the center of a room. The room was dim, and not unlike a cell, but with an altar against the far wall illuminated by lit candlesticks. An older woman sat on the hard floor curled up on herself, her wrists shackled by long, heavy chains attached to the wall. She pulled on the chains in vain, sobbing quietly to herself. She had been screaming her voice hoarse for hours, but no one had answered her cries.

She heard heavy footsteps approaching in the hall outside her cell. The heavy door to the room abruptly opened with a groan, and a tall shadow blocked the passage of light in the doorway. The woman wailed in fear and scurried over as far as her chains would allow her away from the man. The man, unfazed, entered the room and locked the door behind himself. He then strode towards her with absolute purpose, taking hold of the basin and dragging it across the stone floor within reach of her restraints.

He knelt down in front of her, just far enough away where she couldn’t kick at him, and merely stared at her in wonderment.

“Please, don’t be too sad. Your sacrifice will help open the pathway to Paradise.”

She was disgusted by his words.

“Fuck you and your Paradise,” the woman spat, shaking in both fear and anger.

The man tsked like a parent to a child, and turned to look at the basin beside him.

“I was hoping this would go more smoothly than the others, but they never do.”

He suddenly stood and took one long step to reach her, and despite her screaming and flailing, managed to secure a grip around her enough to bodily move her over to the basin. He held her head over the water, but hesitated just long enough.

“P-please don’t do this…” she pleaded, hands braced on the round edges, tears falling into the basin and leaving small ripples on the surface. The man looked at her in absolute pity, like an animal shot down by a hunter that hadn’t died just yet.

“I’m sorry, but I must.”

He submerged her under the water until her thrashing and air bubbles ceased.

Once certain of her demise, the man stood, leaving her face down in the water, and walked over to the altar where a leather journal lay. He opened the journal and flipped a few worn pages, jotting down his latest entry:

_Sharon Blake_

_13/21_

_Darkness_

He blew out the candles and left the cell.

+++++

“I’m heading out, you need anything from the store?”

Eileen rummaged around in her purse, making sure she had her wallet, phone and keys. Henry, seated on her couch, glanced up from his car magazine and pondered briefly. After a moment he shook his head.

“No, I think I’m good. Oh wait, I’m getting low on cigarettes.” Eileen crinkled her nose in disgust.

“Ugh, I thought you said you were thinking of quitting.” Henry smiled up at her.

“Still thinking.” Eileen rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile back.

“Whatever, just don’t try to kiss me after.” She leaned down and he met her halfway to give each other a peck on the lips before her departure.

+

It was such a nice day out, Eileen decided to walk to the local supermarket nearby, smiling at everyone who passed her. She walked by the park, and paused to watch a father teaching his son how to fly a kite. She grinned and brought her hands up to her heart in joy: she could only imagine how caring of a father Henry would be, once they were ready to have children. Not that she would soon voice these thoughts to him; he’d flounder so hard it would set her dreams back months, if not years.

Maybe that was a bit dramatic, but Henry was easily spooked by commitment. Despite that, he was such a romantic. She was still amazed he managed to even ask her out in the first place. That was so cute, and a fond memory of hers: she had gotten a knock on her apartment door and had opened it to a shaking Henry hiding behind a bouquet of sunflowers, her favorite. He then took her out to a small town nearby as a day trip, Silent Hill. It was so beautiful and peaceful; she fell in love with it. He had taken their picture with the lake as a backdrop, and she even had it framed in her bedroom. At the end of the night, he walked her back to her apartment (easy enough, he lived right next door) and attempted to kiss her but instead bumped their foreheads together. He was too embarrassed to try again, which only made her laugh and properly execute the kiss herself. They’d been together ever since, for over two years now.

While children were in her plans for the future, she wasn’t sure if marriage was. She had deeply considered if monogamy was the right choice for her, but that likely wasn’t the case. She just had so much love to give, and she wanted nothing more than to share that love, with Henry right with her. Henry had already given her his consent for her to explore her polyamorous feelings, to her pleasant surprise, and even more surprising opened the possibility of being with them as well, should she find the right person.

She blushed. She was so proud of his confidence development since they met. How amazing would it be if she and Henry had a perfect poly relationship with a third?

_Baby steps, Eileen. Don’t get too ahead of yourself now._

She sighed in contentment, excited for whatever may come.

She continued on, but stopped once more at the edge of a nicely manicured lot. The lot had previously been empty and set up for sale, but now apparently had been bought. In its place now stood a tall, moderately large church. Although it didn’t look like any ordinary church. It was masoned with dark stone and foreboding heavy iron doors. The long windows were orange and lit up against the dark framing like eyes, and spires decorated the pointed roof and arches. Heavy vines and thorny foliage wrapped around the perimeter, reminding her of a barrier.

The building gave her an ominous feeling. It seemed rather out of place in the middle of their normal urban neighborhood. But who knows, maybe whoever runs the place is friendly? One shouldn’t judge a book by its cover after all. And this cover gave quite an impression.

She looked over at the large wooden sign by the entrance: Home of Eternal Paradise.

“Home of Eternal Paradise…?”

Eileen had never heard of them before. What religion were they? Mulling it over, she was too distracted to notice a figure approaching her and jumped at the sound of their voice, “Lovely building, isn’t it? And put up so fast too.”

Eileen turned around in surprise, and was met with a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties. The woman was taller than her, with extremely light features and straight, unstyled hair that hit her shoulders. She wore a very modest muted blue jacket and matching dress that reached her ankles. Glancing down, Eileen could see she wasn’t wearing shoes.

“I apologize. I was inside and happened to notice your gazing.” The woman smiled gently, but Eileen still felt uneasy; her smile didn’t reach her eyes. She pushed down her unease and smiled back at the stranger.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. It’s just this place is so…different than anything else I’ve seen in this town.” The woman let out a quiet chuckle.

“Indeed. We wanted to…make a statement, as it were.”

“Right…well it certainly does that.”

They stood in awkward silence for a few beats, until the woman spoke up again, “My, how rude of me. I haven’t even introduced myself. I am Claudia Wolf. I am the High Priestess of our little sanction here.” She gave a wide gesturing wave to the church. “We’re small, but hopefully we’ll be able to rebuild to our grandeur once more.”

Grandeur? Eileen didn’t know what she meant by that. She nodded in agreement anyway.

“Yeah, I hope you’ll be able to get some followers. What kind of religion is this, anyway?”

Claudia clasped her hands together in devout bliss, her gaze glassy, “Oh, the one true path, ordained by the Old Ways. Our Holy Mother smiles down upon us, blessing us with Her Light, and we serve Her in kind. She will provide us a place of no war, sickness, or old age, but only if we serve Her well. She is a kind and just God, and under Her guidance we will carve and secure our path to Paradise.” Eileen stared at her wide eyed, and didn’t speak. Claudia seemed to remember Eileen was there and snapped her focus back to her, “I do hope you’ll be able to attend one of our services sometime. I think you’ll find them quite enlightening.”

Eileen got a bit of a chill from that, and was unsure why. She started making her exit as nonchalant as possible.

“Okay well…I’ll plan on stopping by to check it out sometime!” Eileen half promised, and turned to walk away more quickly than she had intended. Claudia watched her leave in interest, and smiled to herself.

+

Eileen idly browsed down the cereal aisle, carrying her full hand basket of groceries. She regretted not getting a cart instead, but decided to make do. Mostly out of inconvenience and laziness, but she was almost done anyway. She didn’t need much, but Henry always seemed to be out of food even though he barely ate. He mostly just ate at her place instead of his, his kitchen hardly used. Despite that, he was a pretty good cook, so Eileen got the groceries they shared and in turn he cooked and did the dishes for the both of them.

She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Down the next aisle was a man so handsome he made her eyes dilate. He was examining a box on the shelf, but decided against it and put it back, then started walking in her direction. He gave her a small smile as he passed by, carrying his own basket. Eileen stood frozen, her heart racing.

Once he left the aisle Eileen could breathe again. She tried to relax, but her pulse wouldn’t calm down. Internally screaming, she inconspicuously stole a glance around the aisle he went into.

The man was tall—very tall—with straight blonde hair that went past his shoulders and down to his upper back. He wore a long black coat that hid his figure, but Eileen could detect a bit of muscle in his arms under the more fitted sleeves. He had such a pretty face, almost elegant. And hands so big they could just wrap around her little waist and—

_Eileen, focus_

The man’s eyes shifted and Eileen quickly hid just as he turned his head to look her way.

Suppressing a giggle, she took out her phone and began texting:

_{omg theres this guy at the grocery store and hes so freaking cute, he even smiled at me!_

_Im lowkey stalking him lol}_

She got a response in less than a minute:

_[Eileen_

_We’ve talked about this._

_You’ve got to stop stalking people.]_

She smiled cheekily, and typed out:

_{no but its okay Henry because hes so cute!!_

_here Ill take his picture}_

_[Eileen that’s creepy, and also not okay.]_

_{oh come on Im just kidding_

_still getting a pic tho}_

Henry didn’t really enjoy when she was being facetious, but still suspiciously didn’t respond back. She smiled smugly. Guess he wanted a picture after all.

She looked around the corner again to find the man had moved on to a different aisle. Scoffing, she quickly scouted the other aisles to find him again. She found him further down in the canned section, examining the soups. She held up her cellphone and snapped a picture just as the man looked up in her direction.

“Oh shit—,” she hissed and quickly put her phone down. He was still looking at her, so she gave him a small embarrassed wave. The man tilted his head in curiosity, but then turned and left the aisle. Sighing, Eileen took a look at the picture she managed to get. It was a full body shot of the man staring directly at the camera. She groaned. It was a good picture, slightly blurry, but he obviously noticed her taking it.

_Way to go, me_

She sent it to Henry anyway.

_{okay so he totally saw me taking this but look!!_

_isnt he the cutest?}_

It took him less than a minute to respond:

_[Oh damn. Yeah, he is.]_

She grinned; she knew Henry would find him attractive. While texting, she didn’t notice someone coming up behind her.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

Eileen startled, twice in the same day, and jumped back, accidentally dropping her shopping basket in the process. It fell on its side and skidded a few feet, spreading its contents all over the floor. Eileen felt her face redden even deeper in embarrassment. Now she really wished she had taken a cart. She looked up at who scared her and almost fainted on the spot: it was the man she took the picture of.

_Of course it was_

Eileen ducked her head down and quickly knelt to pick up her spilled items, not saying a word. Luckily nothing broke. The man chuckled, apparently finding amusement in her actions, and knelt down as well. Eileen hesitated, her hand hovering.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. How about I help you with that?” Without waiting for her to respond, he set down his own basket and quietly began picking up the items as well.

Blushing, Eileen tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “U-um, sure, thanks….” His voice was so pleasant.

They continued picking up her groceries in silence for a moment before the man spoke up again, “I couldn’t help but notice you…staring at me, earlier. Did you take my picture?” He looked up at her then, his expression open and wondering. His tone wasn’t angry nor accusatory, merely curious.

Eileen almost dropped the collection of food in her arms again.

“Oh, I-I uh, y-yes I did, actually.” She stood up, flustered and speaking quickly, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, that was really creepy and weird of me to do and I will delete it right away—” She stopped speaking when the man stood himself and put a hand up, waving it reassuringly.

“Please, please, don’t worry, I’m not mad. I’m just surprised, is all.” He went over and picked up her fallen basket, and carefully deposited the items he had in the crook of his arm into it. He turned to her, allowing her to place the rest of the food into the basket as well. He continued, “May I ask you why? Do I look particularly interesting?”

Eileen tapped her fingers together nervously, “Well see, that’s the thing…you do, actually. I just thought you were super cute and I wanted a picture to show my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” He thought for a moment, seemingly unfazed by her admitting her attraction. “Your boyfriend doesn’t mind you looking at other men like that?”

_Ah shit, how can I explain this?_

“No, no he doesn’t. He and I have…a special kind of relationship. Love him dearly but we allow each other to point out people we find attractive. It’s fun for us!” She smiled genuinely, thinking how she was lucky to have someone like Henry.

“Huh. How interesting. Sounds like you two are very secure in each other.” He smiled warmly, and Eileen blushed again, at both the compliment and from how good he looks when he smiles.

She beamed back, heart blooming, “Thank you.” Then she noticed he was still holding her basket. “Oh, and thank you again for helping me pick up all of that. I can take it now.” He handed her the basket, then picked up his own from the floor.

“You’re welcome. Sorry again for startling you.”

“It’s fine. Tit for tat,” she laughed, but he didn’t seem to understand.

Instead, he asked, “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Oh, its Eileen Galvin.” She held out her hand to give him a proper greeting, and he returned the handshake very lightly.

“Walter. Walter Sullivan.”

The way he spoke and dressed reminded Eileen of that woman she met earlier, Claudia. Maybe they knew each other? If not then they definitely should.

_Why not ask?_

“Hey uh, weird question but, do you happen to know someone named Claudia Wolf?” He perked up at hearing a familiar name.

“Oh yes! She’s my superior. Why? Have you met her?”

“Yeah, I have, actually. I met her at that new church in the neighborhood. I’m assuming you work there?”

“Yes, I’m one of the priests there. There’s only the three of us, but we hope to gain some traction here soon.”

“Yeah, Claudia said that too.” She paused, catching something he said, “Wait, three?” Walter nodded.

“Yes. Sister Claudia, myself, and our other priest, Father Vincent,” he said a bit sourly.

“Oh, I didn’t meet him.”

“Good, you wouldn’t want to.”

The unexpected brazenness of his comment caught Eileen off-guard and she couldn’t help but laugh. He snickered himself, behind his hand. He took a glance at the clock on the far wall and noticed the time.

“I hate to cut this short, but I really must be going. They’ll be wondering where I am if I don’t get back soon. But it was so nice talking to you, Miss Galvin.”

Eileen gave a sad smile, “Alright, I guess I’ll let you go. I should probably get going too. Oh! But can I see you again? Claudia invited me to join one your guys’ services, and I wouldn’t mind sitting in on one of those.”

Walter’s face lit up in delight, “I would absolutely love for you to sit in and listen to a sermon or two. You can invite your boyfriend too, if you want. I’d like to meet him.”

Eileen grinned; she didn’t think Henry would enjoy it very much, but one church service won’t kill him.

“You bet! When is the next one?”

“This Sunday, at 8 am.”

“Okay, we’ll be there!” Eileen never thought she’d be going to church just to make dreamy eyes at the priest but there she was.

“Excellent! I’ll see you two then.” Walter gave a small wave and started to walk away. “Oh, and Miss Galvin?” He turned to look at her over his shoulder, smirking, “If you want another picture of me, please just ask next time.”

Eileen didn’t think her face could get any redder than it was. “W-will do.” He smiled again and left.

Eileen sighed, calming her flustered nerves. She whipped out her phone and texted Henry:

_{guess what_

_we’re going on a church date}_

_[A what]_

Looks like she’ll be going to that creepy church sooner rather than later. Oh well, hopefully it’ll be as enlightening as she was promised.


End file.
